For buildings and other similar structures that face tremendous stress and damage, there is a need to provide constant maintenance and repair. Further, there is a need to construct buildings that may be assembled and then disassembled for relocation or maintenance. Some existing attachment systems are proved by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,451,577, 5,761,863, and 4087944. Presently, known buildings and attachment systems to not provide for a means of efficiently constructing and deconstructing a building for relocation or repair while maintaining structural strength. Accordingly, a modular, stable, and efficient solution is highly desired in the art.